Synthetic resin bottles made of those resins containing polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter referred to as PET) are in wide use for drinking water, sports drinks, tea, juice, and the like. These drinks are marketed by wrapping the bottles with printed shrink for labeling the commodity name or from a design point of view. Patent Document 1, for example, describes an invention concerning a bottle with its body wrapped in shrink film.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese patent application No. 2001-322616
In summer, these bottles may be put in the freezer to freeze the drinks. Then, the frozen bottles are taken out to melt the drinks gradually to have ice-cold drinks.